Land of the Living
by Olivia0102
Summary: When Lucy takes Ruthie horseback riding, Ruthie falls off her horse, landing into a coma. Will Ruthie be okay? Can Lucy forgive herself? UPDATE DECEMBER 11, 2007! Please R&R.
1. Morning!

**I own no characters. Please Read and Review I will have chapter 3 up as soon as possible.**

**Kevin woke up on a Monday morning and straightened out his back. It was the beginning of his second week back since Savannah had been born. He got on his uniform and walked into the next room, where Lucy was breast-feeding Savannah. He walked up to Lucy and gave her a kiss.**

**"Morning, Hun. What do you plan on doing today?"**

**Lucy smiled. "Well I am going to go horseback riding ,actually. Ruthie has the day off from school, so she and I are going down to the stables where she rides. I feel as if we haven't spent enough time together since Savannah was born."**

**Kevin frowned. "I haven't ever seen you horse-back riding. Are you sure it is safe!" He put on a face of worry. He was worried for Lucy.**

**Lucy giggled. "I have been once in a while, but today it will just be Ruthie and I. Mom will watch Savannah, because Dad has worked to do at the church.**

**"Well, if you are sure, then go ahead. Just make sure you and Ruthie are safe, ok?"**

**"Ok, now go, you have to go to work!**

**Kevin smiled as he gave Lucy a good-bye kiss. As he walked down the hallway, he saw Ruthie. She was wearing her riding gear, complete with riding pants and a blue t-shirt.**

**Kevin smiled." You make sure your sister doesn't have too much fun, ok."**

**Ruthie giggled. "I will. Don't worry to bad, the best thing she can do is Canter and jump and few jumps."**

**Sam and David rushed out of their room and gave Ruthie a hug." Have fun!" they said.**

**Kevin walked downstairs and poured himself a mug of coffee. He brought it to his car and headed to work.**


	2. driving

**I own no characters,Please remeber to Review!**

* * *

**Lucy laid down Savannah softly as she tip-toed back Simon's old room. She never wanted to move out; even though she knew they had to sooner or later.  
**

**She opened up her closet and pulled out a pair of khaki pants and an old worn t-shirt. She pulled out a pair of brown zip-up boots and pulled those on over Ankle socks. **

**She headed downstairs and pulled out a bowl and poured some cereal in it. When she saw Ruthie heading down the stairs, she smiled.**

**"Are you ready yet?" She asked hopefully.**

**"Almost." said Ruthie. "You look ready though." She started to laugh as she looked at Lucy.**

**"What!" she asked anxiously. Ruthie pointed at her hair. It was a mess.**

**Lucy laughed to. "I will brush it in the car, now let's go!"**

**Ruthie grabbed her jacket and went with Lucy to the mini-van. It really was so uncool, but it will have to do.  
**

**She got in and buckled her belt. As Lucy got in, Ruthie started the car. Lucy reached out and gave Ruthie a hug.  
**

**"Isn't this great, we can finally spend time together." Ruthie smiled."Yeah this is great. By the way, here is your brush. Here is a ponytail also. You really need to go to a hair salon. You need your highlights redone. Lucy smiled." **

**"Well today,****I am sharing the day with my favorite sister. My highlights can wait." **

**She backed out of the driveway as she snickered to herself. **

**"I hope dad likes walking to the church." **

**She and Ruthie giggled as they headed down the street**

**When they reached town and turned onto the highway, heading onwards the stable Ruthie just started going to, Lucy turned to Ruthie.  
**

**"Do you think Savannah will be ok?" She asked anxiously. Ruthie gave her a look. **

**"Lucy, don't worry about her, mom is home watching Her. She will be fine." **

**Lucy gave a sigh of relief. When they turned onto the highway, Ruthie looked at Lucy. "Are you certain that you know how to jump and canter."  
**

**Lucy kept looking at the road but said. **

**"Yes, I am sure. Nobody knows this except you, but I can also barrel Race. I took lessons while Mary was in trouble with the law, because I really didn't want anyone to know. It was sort of personal."**

**Ruthie reached up and turned on the radio. It was turned to some oldies station. Must of been dad, she thought to herself." Well I just wanted to make sure,  
ya know. I wish Vincent could ride, and then we could ride together." She grinned mischievously.**

**Lucy smiled. "You guys are really getting closer, aren't cha"  
**

**Ruthie smiled. "Yeah, but he doesn't seem to understand that I have to spend some time to myself, ya know? Last night, when I told him I was spending the day with you, he got all jealous and said that I was probably spending the day with Mac or something."**

**Lucy furrowed her brows. "Yeah, guys are like that, but you will learn to deal" she said, as she turned the second exit.**

**Ruthie smiled. Her sister was always right.**


	3. Askin' for a ride

**I own no characters; Please RR**

**Meanwhile, back at the Camden house, Eric was just waking up. After getting dressed to go to the church, he headed downstairs to get some breakfast. He took out a muffin and poured some coffee as he headed out the door.**

**Annie called "You will have to ask Martin for a ride!"**

**"Why is that?" Eric said as Anne walked down the stairs with the twins.**

**"Because Ruthie and Lucy are spending the day together, and they took the van. You can't borrow Kevin and Lucy's car, because he is at work, so the only thing left to do is ask Martin-**

**Martin was just walking in the door. "Ask me what?"**

**Eric smiled. "Can you give me a ride to the church? Since you guys had the day off, Ruthie is out with Lucy, and they took the van. By the way, why does the high school have off today, but Sam and David's school doesn't?"**

**Martin shrugged. "I heard it was from some building inspection of termites or another. But hey, whatever, as long as I get a day off, I could care less."**

**Eric grinned. "So I can take a ride with you."**

**Martin nodded. "I was just going to go to the mall maybe, but I would be happy to give you a ride."**

**Eric turned and gave Annie a kiss goodbye. "Bye boys, have a good day at school." He then checked his watch. "It is 10:30, why aren't the boys at school yet?"**

**Annie sighed. "Eric, they have a bit of jealousy because they don't get to stay home, so I am going to let them stay home with me today. After all, they haven't missed a day all year."**

**Eric smiled. "Well, if you say so. Boys, listen to your mother and don't forget to clean up your toys in your room."**

**Sam and David waved. "Bye Daddy."**

**Martin and Eric walked out the door and into Martins car. He had just bought it from a used dealership and Eric was a bit fumed when he had to pay for his first payment, but Martin was paying him back with doing stuff for him.**

**Martin started up the car and backed out of the garage.**


	4. Arrivin' at the stables

**I own no characters; the following characters are from The Saddle Club: Max Regnery, Lisa, Carole, Stevie, and Mrs.Regnery.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, 30 miles away, Ruthie and Lucy were singing to "Wild Thing" at the top of their voices.**

**"Wild Thing! You make my heart swing!**

**After the song, they giggled and laughed until their sides ached.**

**"Whoa, right here Lucy, here it's the stables." Ruthie said quickly as Lucy again swerved..**

**"Ok, ok, here we are Ruthie, are you ready to ride?"**

**"I've been ready since you suggested Saturday we should do something together. I love spending time with you."**

**They got out of the car and headed towards the barn. The stables they were riding at were called "Pine Hollow Stables.**

**Ruthie and Lucy headed towards Ruthie's horse, CD. As they neared her, they bumped into Stevie Lake, Lisa Atwood and Carole, Ruthie's 3 best friends. Together, they were called The Saddle Club.**

**"Hey guys! This is my sister Lucy, I don't think you've ever met her." Said Ruthie enthusiastically.**

**Lisa, Carole and Stevie all waved hello.**

**Stevie, being the say-it-how-it-is person she was, said to Lucy "I don't want to sound rude, but your hair is all messed up."**

**Lisa gave Stevie a Look. "She didn't mean to sound rude-**

**"No it is ok." Lucy said, cutting off what Lisa was saying as she pulled her hair back.**

**Carole quickly changed the subject. "So Lucy, Ruthie has told me you ride, but you can canter and jump."**

**Lucy smiled. "That's right. SO what horse will I be riding today will Ruthie."**

**Ruthie smiled. "You will be riding Barb. She is a good horse and only does what you tell her."**

**Stevie smiled. "I will help you tack up. Lisa, Carole and Ruthie can go on ahead."**

**Lisa ,Carole and Ruthie headed off towards their horses. After tacking them up, they headed outside.**

**Stevie and Lucy went to Barb and started to tack her. When they were finished, they headed outside to the ring with their horses.**

**The owner, Mr.Regnery approached Lucy. "Hello,my name is Max. I am so glad you have decided to join us today. Later, if you are interested in joining, please let me know."**

**Lucy smiled. "Thanks Max. I really appreciate it."**

**Veronica Diangelo walked into the ring. "Well, I would appreciate it if you could MOVE!'**

**Lucy turned around and looked at the girl with raised eyebrows. Max cleared his throat loudly as Veronica shoved past them and mounted her horse.**

**Lisa, Carole, Stevie, and Ruthie rolled there eyes.**

**Lucy mounted Barq and walked her horse next to Ruthie and her friends. She whispered to Ruthie "What is up with her."**

**Ruthie giggled. "She has a stick up her-"**

**"ass" said Stevie, finishing Ruthie's sentence. "She thinks she knows everything, because her father is the wealthiest man in Glenoak.**

**Lucy laughed. "What a snob."**

**Max walked to the girls. "I have to be gone for a few minutes. You can trot around the ring,but don't try the jumps without me here, understood." They all nodded.**

**Max left the ring. Stevie, Lisa, Carole, and Ruthie all turned their horses around, along with Lucy. She trotted slowly around the ring.**

**Lucy rode next to Ruthie, watching her ride. She was pretty awesome at it, better than Lucy anyway. Lucy watched as Carole went over a jump. She called out "Didn't Max say not to go over jumps."**

**Carole grinned. "Don't worry, it is just a small one, it won't hurt."**

**Lucy smiled but felt weird. She didn't want Ruthie's friends to not like her, but she didn't want Max to think she couldn't be responsible to tell them to stop.**

**Ruthie dismounted her horse and went to the jump. She made it higher, to high for her, thought Lucy.**


	5. Whats Ruthie up to?

**Disclaimer- Same as page 4.**

**60 miles away, back in Glenoak, Martin was pulling up to the front of the church. Eric turned to Martin and said "I appreciate it Martin. But I would appreciate it even more if you didn't pull up next to a puddle of water." Martin chuckled. "Sorry Reverend, is there anything else I can do for you?" Eric's mind traveled back to Annie and the boys, and then to Lucy and Ruthie.**

**"There isn't anything I can think of, but thanks for driving me. If Lucy and Ruthie come home, tell them to bring the van here, I really don't feel like bothering you again."**

**Martin couldn't help but feel a little hurt at this comment, but said anyway, "Sure. If they aren't I will come and get you."**

**Eric grinned. "Alright. Have a nice day."**

**Eric turned towards the church and started walking, as Martin pulled away. He pulled onto the street and drove thirty minutes until he got to the mall.**

**Mac, Martins buddy, walked up to him, at the spot where they planned to meet. They slapped each other's back and exchanged hellos.**

**Before they walked in, Martin turned on his cell phone, making sure he ringer was on. Mac turned to Martin and said, "So, how is Ruthie?"**

**Martin snarled at Mac, feeling aggravated. "Look man, she doesn't like you, she HAS a boyfriend, Vincent."**

**Mac gave Martin a look. " And here he comes now."**

**Vincent approached Martin and Mac and said "Where's Ruthie?"**

**Martin and Mac gave Vincent a look.**

**" She is out riding horses with her sister. You should know that, if you called her." said Martin**

**Vincent got in Martins and Mac's face. "Stay away from my girl, or else."**

**Martin and Mac pushed him away. They both knew they liked Ruthie, but neither wanted to admit it.**

**Vincent strolled off, giving them the finger, as he walked into a clothing outlet.**

**At the church, Reverend Camden walked into his office and hung up his jacket, settling in his seat.**

**He opened his laptop and began to write his sermon. It was entitled, "Hope floats". **

**He was hoping his sermon wasn't recognized as the movie, but it was the appropriate name, and he used it. He started to type, looking at the time. It was 12:00 pm.**

* * *

**Back at Pine Hollow Stables, Ruthie was re-mounting her horse and trotting around the ring.**

**She had decided to wait a while to see if Max came back.**

**If she was going to try to jump a jump to high for her, she wanted to be well assured that Max wasn't going to come out of nowhere.**

**She would wait until he went to do something that would take a while.**

**Veronica rode around the ring with Garnet trotting prissily, getting on everyone last nerve by insulting Ruthie and Lucy.**

**"I think, She said as Lucy trotted slowly in front of her, with Ruthie trotting incorrectly, trying to watch Lucy, "That if people were meant to ride, they could trot normally. It is pitiful that some of us in here are 15 years old and still can't stay turned around and out of other people business.**

**Stevie rolled her eyes. "You would know Veronica. You are almost sixteen and can't keep your damn nose out of anybody's business."**

**Lucy, Ruthie, and her friends giggled as Veronica gaped at her.**

**Max appeared in the ring and said. "Alrighty now, all of you have my permission to go on the jumps. I have to attend to some problem but I will be back soon."**

**Lucy's heart leaped. It had been at least 6 or 7 years since she had tried to jump or even walked a horse. She finally decided to stay on the side of the ring while Ruthie dismounted her horse.**

**"Hey Ruthie, whatcha doing?" called Lisa.**

**Ruthie turned around. " I hate having to be so slow at learning this stuff. All of you can jump this jump, even though it is higher than I have been normally doing, it is time to improve quicker."**

**She mounted on her horse, after highering the jump. Everyone ( Lisa, Carole, Stevie, Veronica, Lucy) were now gathered on the sides, arguing.**

**Ruthie, Idon't think you should do this." said Carole. "I have seen rider's our age fall off and get brain trauma, you really shouldn't do this."**

**Veronica and Lucy both spoke up. "I think if Ruthie wants to do this, we should just let her." said Veronica.**

**Lucy nodded. "I have seen Ruthie jump before, She knows what she is doing." said Lucy.**

**Stevie rolled her eyes. " You just want to see her fall." she said to Veronica.**

**Ruthie got angry. " I am not going to fall!"**

**Veronica said "No, I just don't want to see her being pushed around by someone who thinks she queen of the riding ring."**

**Ruthie's eyes welled up with tears. Her own friends, and sister, were doubting her performance.**

**Ruthie started cantering towards the ring, getting closer and closer.**

**Lucy's hear swelled with pride. Her little baby sister was out there, and she looked magnificent.**

**Ruthie neared the jump with CD. When she got 30 feet to it, Max appeared to the side of the ring, talking to the girls.**

**"What's Ruthie up to?" he asked.**

**Ruthie got near the jump. When she was right in front of it, CD pulled back, refusing the jump, sending Ruthie flying over the jump. She twisted and hit the ground hard, 50 feet away, not moving.**

* * *

**Wow! Feel the suspense. I will get a new chapter up ASAP. I will probably not continue with Chapter 6 until I get at least 10 reviews, because it is probably not worth it.**


	6. I'ts my fault!

**Hey people! IF you check my reviews, I had one Review that said I should just write with or without reviews, and I intend to do that, b/c I love to write. But still, Please Review!**

* * *

**Martin and Mac strolled around the mall, just hanging out. Mac looked at the time. "Ya know, We should go watch Lucy and Ruthie horseback ride. IT could be interesting."**

**Martin looked at Mac. "Yeah, we should. Besides, I was thinking of giving Ruthie a ride home so Lucy could go pick up her dad."**

**Mac grinned. " And why couldn't Ruthie just ride with them?"**

**Martin frowned. "What if Lucy and her dad have to talk. They would want some privacy. Ruthie is not one to be known for staying out of people's business."**

**Mac smiled. "Yeah, and because you like her."**

**Mac ran out the door and to Martin's car before he could respond.**

**Martin followed him, shaking his head.**

**Back at the church, Eric had finished writing his sermon. He had been hanging out at the church waiting patiently for 20 minutes. He picked up his office phone to call, but decided to give him a little while longer. He was a teen for heavens sake. He should have time to himself.**

**He sat down and opened his laptop. Rechecking his grammar and spelling for the umpteenth time.

* * *

**

**Ruthie lay on the ground not moving. CD strides forward and nuzzled Ruthie, trying to make sure she was ok.**

**Max gasped with fear as he ran towards Ruthie, followed closely by Veronica, Lisa, Carole, And Stevie.**

**"Oh no!" said Max, fearing the worse. Lucy's heart skipped a beat as she approached Ruthie's unmoving body.**

**Max gently patted her, trying his best to awaken her.**

**Lisa, Carole, Stevie and Veronica gasped in horror as they approached Ruthie. Her face had a smudge of dirt, and she was not moving.**

**"Call an ambulance." Max directed, concern and fear in his eyes.**

**Lisa pulled out her cellular phone quickly from her sweater and dialed 911.**

**Lucy put her hand on Ruthie and tried to wake her up. Her hand traveled near her head.**

**Max said loudly "Don't touch her head!"**

**Lucy drew back. Carole and Stevie got on their knees over Ruthie and cried, hoping she would wake up. Their horses stood around, waiting for their owners to return.**

**Max said to the girls and Lucy, "Stay here, I have to go get Mrs.Reg.  
He ran inside the barn searching for his mother. He called out her name, crying as he ran through the barn. Ruthie met so much to him, even though he had only known her for a couple of months.**

**Mrs.Reg found her son in tears and ran up to him. "Max, what the heavens is wrong."**

**Max sniffled. "It's Ruthie, mom. She fell off CD and isn't waking up."**

**Mrs.Reg almost fell as she followed her son to where Ruthie was laying. She had been trained in CPR, but not at this kind of thing.**

**Lucy sobbed. "This is all my fault. Max, please tell me she is going to be alright."**

**Max looked up. "I am afraid I cannot say whether she will or not."**

**Lucy cried harder as the girls tried to comfort her. Lisa flipped her cell phone shut and turned to the group.**

**"They said they are on their way." She walked over to Lucy and put a hand on her shoulder.**

**Max and Mrs.Reg put a hand on Ruthie as they waited for the ambulance. The state hospital was only 10 minutes away-**

**Lucy sobbed hard. Her baby sister was unconscious, probably dead, and it was all her fault. She egged her on.**

**

* * *

**

This is getting good, and I love doing it! please review! Ciao!


	7. Confusion

**Martin pulled his car onto the exit that turned towards the stables that Ruthie rides at. He remembered her telling him.**

**He seemed to remember all of their conversations.**

**In his rear view mirror, he saw an ambulance. He thought he heard a siren. **

**He pulled over to let the ambulance pass him. It seemed to have been going in the same direction as him.**

**Martin pulled into the long gravel driveway of the stables, right behind the ambulance.**

**Mac turned to Martin. "Do ya think Ruthie or someone is hurt."**

**Martin rolled his eyes. "Of course someone is hurt you idiot!"**

**Praying it wouldn't be Ruthie or Lucy, but mostly worried about Ruthie, Martin quickly swerved around the ambulance, hoping it wouldn't be a federal offense.**

**He quickly parked in the driveway. Right in front of him was the ring. He scanned the ring. He saw Lucy and four girls, a woman, and a man, but he couldn't see Ruthie.**

**His heart skipping a beat, He and Mac ran out of the car, running to the ring, as the ambulance pulled into the driveway.**

**He yelled to Lucy as he appeared by her said . "Where is Ru-?" He stopped mid-sentence and gasped. **

**There was Ruthie, sprawled on the ground, her face smudged with dirt, not moving. He fell on his knees in shock and gently began to shake Ruthie lightly. **

**Max quickly stopped him.**

**Mack ran up from behind and gasped at the sight of Ruthie on the ground, unconscious.**

**Martin looked at Max with tears in his eyes, overwhelming with concern and fear for Ruthie. The girl he had a crush on could bedead.**

**The EMT guys ran up from behind them and moved everyone out of the way. After checking her vital signs, they lifted her onto the stretcher and moved her to the Ambulance vehicle.**

**They pulled Max aside and told him that she was in a coma.**

**Lisa, Carole, and Stevie sobbed with Lucy. Veronica stood away cautiously, afraid to say something.**

**Lucy approached the men cautiously, afraid they might tell her news she dreaded to hear. **

**She looked back at Martin and Mac, seeing the concern and fear in their eyes.**

**The men whispered to her. "You need to get your parents to the hospital. Your sister has had a major concussion and has fallen into a coma. The riding instructor here has already told us what has happened. Hopefully there will be no brain damage."**

**Lucy tearfully looked at the man. This was all her fault.**

**"Can I ride with her to the hospital?"**

**"Of course. Just as long as you contact your parents first."**

**Lucy tearfully watched as they put a breathing mask on her sister, and then walked over to everyone.**

**"Can somebody please call my parents? I don't think I can talk to them."**

**Martin nodded. "Just as soon as you tell me what happened and what is wrong with Ruthie."  
**

**Carole and Stevie each told a part of what happened. **

**Veronica just stood there looking solemn at the mention of her name.**

**Lucy finished up with telling everyone what the EMT guys had told her.**

**Mac held his head in his hands, crying his heart out.**

**He really did like Ruthie, maybe even love her and all that was… Or could… be gone.**

**Martin grabbed his cell phone from his jacket pocket and dialed the Reverend at church, as Lucy headed towards the Emergency vehicle.**

**Back at his church, Rev. Camden was balancing a pencil on his nose. He has long since finished doing everything he had to do…at least twice….and was more than ready for Martin to come pick him up.**

**He sat there waiting impatiently, when the phone rang. Carefully balancing the pencil on his nose, he picked up the phone, just to hear a leaving siren and much static.**

**"Hello!", said someone desperately on the other line, "Reverend Camden? Are you there."**

**Hearing only the static, the siren and his name, Eric said loudly. "Yes it is me. I can barely hear you whoever you are. How can I help you."**

**The voice on the other line said something that was indistinct.**

**"What?" Eric yelled, unable to hear the person. "What did you say."**

**Eric got this out of what Martin was saying.**

**"Lucy…went……Ruthie…..state hospital…….fell….horse…….need…..go."**

**Eric gasped as the pencil on his nose tumbled to the floor. Lucy was at the hospital! She fell off her horse!**

**Without saying good bye, Eric quickly hung up and called Annie. **

**"Get you, the twins, and Savannah ready. I am calling Kevin to come get me and then we will come get you. Lucy is at the state hospital, because she fell off her horse."**

**Eric quickly hung up and dialed Kevin at work. Wait a minute, did the caller say something about Ruthie?**

**Back at Pine Hollow Stables, Mac started up Martin's car as Martin started up the mini-van. Carole, Lisa, and Stevie all piled in Martin's sports car as Max, Mrs. Reg and Veronica piled into the minivan.**

**They were on their way to the hospital.**


	8. Land of the Living

**Disclaimer-same as page 4**

**Author's notes- Thanks for the reviews, please review!**

* * *

**Annie Camden stared at the phone in disbelief and shock. Lucy was in the hospital. She quickly put the phone down with shaking fingers and called out "Sam! David! Get your shoes on."**

**She rushed upstairs and with shaking hands put on a pair of sneakers. It would have to do. She ran to where Savannah was staying in Simon's room with her parents and quickly got her dressed and carried her to the kitchen.**

**Sam and David were already there, shoes on and all.**

**"What's wrong mommy? Why do we have to get our shoes on?" asked David.**

**"Lucy fell off her horse and we have to go to the hospital." Annie replied, almost in tears.**

**They all rushed out the door. Wait a minute, thought Annie. They had to wait until Kevin came and got them, she remembered.**

**Annie ushered the boys and held Savannah tightly as they walked back inside.**

**Back at the church, Eric, with shaking fingers, dialed Kevin's cell phone.**

**"Hello?" answered Kevin.**

**"Hi Kevin, its Eric. Lucy fell off her horse and is at the state hospital. It must have been bad, because she's there."**

**"WHAT?" Kevin asked concern and tears welling up in his eyes. "My WIFE, fell off her horse!" HE started gathering his things, ready to leave at any moment.**

**Eric began to tear. "Yes Kevin, the thing is we need to get to the hospital. Martin is already there and Mack, so you're our only ride."**

**Kevin rushed out the door, not even telling where he was going.**

**"I'm on my way!"**

**Beepbeepbeep**

**Ruthie's heart monitor beeped as she lay there, not moving.**

**Mrs.Regnery tried to explain to the girls what had happened.**

**"Ruthie's brain has been rattled around a bit, and it has wrapped itself in a warm blanket and won't come out until it's safe." She knew it barely explained why, but it was the best she could do for the moment.**

**"Why? Asked Max. She knew that jump was way too hard for her."**

**"She began Stevie in a quivering voice, wanted to improve quicker, in order to impress you."**

**Max closer his eyes with a bit of guilt.**

**Lucy stood over her, tears in her eyes. She started crying, prompting Martin to hold her.**

**"It's my entire fault."**

**"It's not your fault." Martin whispered to Lucy as everyone silently nodded in agreement.**

**Mack stood aside, his heart breaking as he watched the girl he liked-maybe even loved-lying there in a coma. It just couldn't be happening.**

**Martin held Lucy close as she cried and silently wondered if he was wrong for waiting to tell Ruthie he wanted her to be his girlfriend. She might not ever wake up, and then he would have missed his chance completely.**

**Lucy laid down in the first hospital bed, completely wiped out from the whole day.**

**"I am going to take a nap. Please wake me up when everyone gets here, ok Martin?"**

**Martin nodded in agreement as he took the seat next to Ruthie's side and held her hand gently. It was soft as baby's skin. HE held it silently as Mack paced back and forth.**

**Lucy drifted off to sleep, a last lone tear dripping down her face.**

**Kevin swerved into the Camden's driveway, beeping the horn loudly.**

**Annie, holding Savannah and the twins, rushed outside.**

**Kevin opened the door, his face streaked with tears, to help Annie put his baby daughter in her car seat.**

**Annie buckled up her granddaughter and her sons, and hopped in the front seat, crying.**

**Kevin hurriedly backed out of the driveway, driving at 70 mph to Glenoak community church.**

**Annie held on tightly to her seat. "Kevin, please slow down. You have a 2 week old daughter in the back seat."**

**Kevin turned to her with a tear-streaked face. "My beloved wife is in the hospital. I am not going to slow down."**

**Eric locked up the church and ran to Kevin's car, climbing in the middle seat next to his granddaughter.**

**Kevin barely gave him enough time before he sped off down the road.**

**Back in the hospital room, Mrs. Regnery was trying to calm down Stevie, Lisa, and Carole.**

**"I don't know what to do Mrs. Regnery, said Lisa, I feel so hopeless."**

**"What you have to do, is to talk to her. Let her know what is going on. Tell her everything that is happening in The Land of the Living. She can still hear you."**

**Stevie, Lisa, and Carole nodded solemnly . Max, Mack, and Martin all kept their heads down, silently praying.**

* * *

**Well, there it is. I hope everyone enjoys it. It is a mm chapter, which for me means medium middle, hehe. Thanks for all the reviews, please remember to review!**


	9. Ruthie Not Lucy!

**Disclaimer- I own no characters, I do however own the plot. Thank you for all the amzing reviews! I know I need to do this for smyself mostly, but I really need more reviews if you want this story to cont.**

* * *

**Kevin drove 65 mph down the highway, all kind's of thought's running through her head.**

**Did Lucy have any head injuries? Leg injuries? He saw the exit, prompting him to turn.**

**He drove down the road to the hospital.****It was almost in clear view. Any minute now he could hold his wife.**

**He never should of let her go. It has only been two weeks since she had the baby. Horseback riding was too much after a birth.**

**Annie sat next to Kevin in the front seat, dabbing at her eyes. She knew it had to have been a head injury, because if she just broke her arm or leg or something, they just could have taken her to the county hospital.**

**She turned to face the backseat and looked at her beautiful granddaughter and wept. She might never see her mother again.**

**"Do you think she is going to be ok?" asked Kevin, the first words spoken since hey left Glenoak.**

**Eric sniffled. "Well, that's for God to choose. We have no idea what injury she has, but after giving birth, it has to be pretty serious to come to the state hospital."**

**Annie nodded in agreement. "Did Martin say anything about Ruthie?" she asked.**

**Eric shook his head no. He was at a loss for words.**

**Kevin swerved into the hospital parking lot and jumped out 2 seconds after turning off the car. He opened the backdoor for Rev. Camden and his daughter.**

**"Mom, could you get her please?" He asked motioning to his daughter.**

**"I was going to get her anyway." She said snottily.**

**She let the twins out. Sam grabbed Kevin's hand and David grabbed Rev. Camdens. When they were all set, Kevin locked up his car and they were on their way into the hospital.**

**Beep-Beep- Beep**

**Martin listened to Ruthie's heart monitor beat as he looked at the beautiful face that once had been so full of life.**

**He knew he liked her, but he hated admitting it. It just would cause controversial problems in the Camden house. **

**He knew better, but he still couldn't help wonder what it would be like if they did go out.**

**Mack stood near him ,the same thoughts running through his head. He had known Ruthie liked him for only a week now, but he liked her just as well, maybe even more. **

**He sat down next to her and held her hand. It was silky smooth.**

**Stevie, Lisa, and Carole were on the other side weeping. Their best friend was in a coma.**

**Lucy was on the first hospital bed, sleeping peacefully.**

**She had been completely wiped out form the day, and drifter off to sleep without a moment to spare.**

**Annie, the twins, Kevin with Savannah all rushed up to the front desk.**

* * *

**"Kinkirk, Lucy Kinkirk!" Kevin said desperately the fourth time.**

**"I'm sorry sir we don't have a Kinkirk." the nurse replied irritably.**

**Kevin heaved an irritated sigh.**

**"Try Camden." said Eric, fully aware that Kevin was about to kill somebody.**

**"Camden, Lucy." said Kevin, a bit cooled off.**

**"No, I am sorry sir, we don't have a Lucy Camden. We do however have a Ruthie Camden."**

**Kevin looked at the nurse in shock.**

**"What room number." asked Kevin, still in shock.**

**"Room number 351 on the Intensive Care Unit. Floor 6."**

**Annie gasped when she heard the words intensive care.**

**The whole bunch ran towards the elevator, and pushed the up button.**

**The doors opened, where it was empty inside. They all piled in.**

**"Holy damn!" said Kevin, prompting a look from Eric.**

**"Sorry, I just thought of something. What if Lucy died and the already released her!"**

**"First of all, they wouldn't do that without a grown relative here, and second of all, Ruthie is the on in the hospital, not Lucy. I must have heard him wrong."**

**Kevin gave him a look of relief. Lucy was ok. But Ruthie was in the intensive care unit.**

**The elevator stopped on the 6th floor, where everybody rushed out.**

**They rushed past room 349 where the hospital numbers were in odd order on the right side of the hall.**

**They entered room 351, where the first thing they saw was a room full of people, and Lucy lying in the first bed.**

**Kevin rushed up to her while everyone else went to go see Ruthie on the other side.**

**Annie and Eric gasped as they saw Ruthie lying there, unmoving.**

**"What happened to my baby?" she demanded, giving Savannah to an unsuspecting Mrs. Regnery. **

**She held Savannah tightly and cooed at her. She was surprised at how small she was. Was it safe to bring a baby out in this weather and just a few weeks after it was born.**

**Annie listened patiently as Stevie and Max told her everything.**

**She sat down in surprise, while Eric just stood there, looking at his daughter, the girl who had once been so full of life, now was, well almost ogns from the world around her.**

**Kevin held tightly to Lucy, waking her up.**

**"Kevin! You're here! said Lucy.**

**Kevin cried as he held her. "They told me it was you who was in the hospital, honey. I thought I had lost my beautiful wife and the mother of my baby."**

**Lucy sobbed. "It's all my fault anybody is here in the first place."**

**Kevin looked at her in surprise.**

**"What happened?" he asked**

**"We got to the stables, and everything was fine until Ruthie wanted to jump this jump. It was ay too high for her, but I encouraged her anyway. Then she f-f-flew off CD and twisted and landed without moving. It's all my fault!" she wept heavily as Kevin held her.**

**He put her down gently and went to go see Ruthie in the next curtain.**

**He gasped at what he saw. There, lying not moving, was his precious sister in law. She wasn't moving.**

**Kevin heaved at what he saw next. Martin and Mack looking at her like they wanted her to become their little stripper.**

**He moved to the side of the bed where Mack was and held her hand.**

**"She had a concussion, Kevin. She is in a coma," Annie said tearfully.**

**Kevin nodded slowly. He turned around to see 5 other people I the room, one of them holding his daughter.**

**He quietly walked up to her and asked for his daughter back.**

**Mrs. Regnery handed him Savannah with a look of sadness in her eyes. Max and his wife were unable to have babies, and she had no granddaughters or grandsons.**

**Kevin noticed the look and, smiling, handed her back to Mrs. Regnery. She smiled as she held Savannah.**

**Kevin went to go sit on the bed next to Lucy, in complete shock.**

**The only thing they could do now was pray.**

**Kevin shook when he heard Ruthie's heart monitor give a warning sign.**

**"Get a doctor in here, now!……………………**

* * *

**Whoa, what a cliffhanger. That was one of my most longest chapters. I need to ask something. I have a readers block. Can somebody in their reviews, tell me what they think should happen next. I definetly want a scene where like Martin or Mack are like doing something inappropriately to Ruthie, and Kecin walks in. It is all a part of a plot. One more thing. How much longer should it be. Should there be a sequel? Let me know!**

**Beauey**


	10. Cong Flabbed Heart Monitor!

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot and all the characters from The WB hit show, 7th Heaven**

**Author's Note's- Thank you so much for the reviews. I wish I could go back and include all your name's but it would be to long. Please R&R!**

Kevin went to go sit on the bed next to Lucy, in complete shock.

The only thing they could do now was pray.

Kevin shook when he heard Ruthie's heart monitor give a warning sign.

"Get a doctor in here, now!……………………

Kevin ran into the hallway, looking frantically for a nurse. Ruthie heart rate had slowed down.

He saw a passing nurse and grabbed her arm. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked, frowning.

"Yes, you can!" He replied, a look of anxiety on his face. "My sister, well sister-in-law , her heart monitor is beeping, It's flashing a warning sign."

The nurse quickly put down the tray she was carrying and rushed in.

Lucy's heart pounded as the nurse ran to Lucy's side. She sighed as she fixed it.

"Sorry if it alarmed anybody, it had been doing this for awhile."

Kevin felt angry and anxious. "Well, this is my sister-in law. Nothing better happen to her!" He warned.

Annie and Eric breathed a sigh of relief as Martin and Mac grabbed Ruthie's hand's again.

Stevie, Lisa, and Carole all stood up, wiping their eyes. They walked over to Max, whispering something in his ear. Max stepped forward towards everybody.

"I am sorry, but we have to leave." He said, making an excuse.

Everyone nodded solemnly.

Max cleared his throat. "I don't know if you realized, but we got here in Lucy's and Martin's car. We need a ride home."

He stared at Martin. Martin refused to move. So did Kevin and Lucy.

Eric got up. "I will take the van to bring you all back to the stable. No use staying here until we find out some good news." He said, matter-of- factly.

Mrs. Reg silently gave back Savannah to her grandmother.

Lucy laid back down in the next bed, clutching her knees. She knew she had to give up saying it was her fault, but she couldn't.

Mac and Martin held Ruthie's hand, staring directly at her chest. They both wanted her really badly, and they knew it.

Kevin saw this and frowned. Let them try it, He thought to his self. Let them see what happens when they do.

Annie cooed Savannah until she fell asleep.

Ruthie lay down, unmoving, tugged between life and death. She saw her grandmother, smiling and waving her to come, but also felt Martin and Mac's hand. What was she to do?


	11. Plane Ticket to CA state hospital! NOW!

**  
OMG! It has been over 7 months since I last reviewed! EEK! I am SOOO SORRY! Please forgive me! I will start trying to be more active in typing chapters, I promise!**

**Lucy and Kevin stared at Ruthie, their eyes misting up once again. Annie held Savannah close, rocking back and forth.**

"**She is going to be ok." Lucy kept saying to her self, trying to make her believe it. She had to be ok, she just had to. Lucy began to weep as Kevin held her close. "Shh, it's ok, Luce."**

**Annie smiled faintly as she saw her daughter and son-in-law holding each other close. They reminded her so much of her and Eric.**

**Ruthie lay on her hospital bed, hands folded. Hearing everything they were saying, her mind tried so desperately to give a tug, let them know she was alive, she was going to make it.**

**Kevin jumped as the cell phone started to vibrate in his hand.  
**

"**Hello?" He said, his voice husky from crying.**

"**Kevin!" Asked a frantic Matt. He was calling during a hectic break at the hospital. "Is dad there, Mom, Lucy, anybody! I called the house, nobody answered. I figured, that was odd, since there is no school today, I remember Ruthie telling me."**

"**Yeah, everyone is here, except Eric. He had to drive Max, and Ruthie's friends home." He answered in a hushed tone.**

**Lowering his voice, Matt frowned. "Are you ok? Where are you guys anyways, and who is Max?" He asked, getting more curious by the minute.**

"**Max is Ruthie's riding instructor. I am fine, just a bit shaken." He took in a deep breathe of air before answering his other question. "We are at the hospital." He replied, clearing his throat.**

**Matt's heart skipped a beat. "Why! Who is hurt!" He asked, his mind automatically wandering to Lucy. She knew she should of not been out this early! She is so stubborn.**

"**Ruthie. She is in a coma." Kevin replied.**

**Matt's eyes grew wide as he slid down against the wall. "Oh my god. What happened!" He asked, the biggest trace of concern in his voice that he had ever used.**

"**She fell off her horse." He replied, seeing Annie and Lucy began to weep harder.**

"**I'm on my way." Matt said, not bothering to say god-bye, hung up. He rushed to the office of the head nurse.**

"**I need a couple of weeks off. My sister is in a coma." He said anxiously, dialing Mary as he spoke to her. **

**The rotund lady sighed, handing him a clipboard to sign out his leave forms. Matt grabbed them impatiently. Sitting down, he clicked his tongue impatiently as he filled out the form.**

"**Mary! I need you to get me on the next flight to the state hospital…no the town it is in…No not New York, California state hospital! Because Ruthie is in a coma! One hour! Ok, I'll be there, notify security so I don't have to be all scanned and everything …Alright, bye." He replied, hanging up. Throwing the forms onto the counter, he ran out of the room.**

**5 HOURS LATER**

**Tears welled up in his eyes, as he looked down at his baby sister, Ruthie. He had arrived at California state hospital 20 minutes earlier, Mary at her heels.**

"**Mary! Matt!" Their mother had cried, hugging the both tightly.**

"**Carlos and Charlie couldn't make it, Matt called me at last minute, to get him a ticket, and I got the week off when they heard about Ruthie." Said Mary, in a hushed tone.**

**Lucy and Kevin lay on the bed beside Ruthie, sleeping peacefully.**

**"All's we can do is hope and pray." Came a deep voice from behind, smiling at his family. There stood Eric Camden, smiling at his family gathered around Ruthie.**

**"I've called Simon, he has an exam coming up tomorrow, then promises to be here." Said Eric, walking into the room.**

**Matt and Mary received hugs from Eric. The room now consisted of Lucy, Savannah, Kevin, Mac, Martin, Eric, Annie, Matt, and the twins. Annie sighed loudly, biting her lip. She didn't want to be rude, but the room was not that big, even when it had the other room next to it, divided by a curtain.**

**Seeing the expression on Annie's face, Eric cleared his throat. **

"**Mary, why don't you and I go take the twins for dinner, catch up a bit? You come along to Matt." He directed, not really willing to leave.**

**Nobody moved, nobody was willing to leave. Eric sighed heavily, taking the twins' hands.**

"**Now." He said in a stern but hushed tone. Mary apprehensively left the room, Matt staying in place.**

"**No dad, catch up with Mary, You have a lot to talk about." He said, biting his lip.**

**Eric nodded, understanding. Ruthie was closest to Matt, it made sense.**

**Mac and Martin moved aside, letting Matt take her hand. Seeing Mac and Martin staring down at Ruthie, he felt his heart swell protectively as he covered her chest up with a blanket.**

**Annie handed Savannah to Matt, leaving the room with tears in her eyes. **

**Ruthie gripped tightly in her mind at Matt, but couldn't touch him. "Matt! I don't want to die!" She said desperately in her mind.**

**I know it has been Seven months, but PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks:-D**


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry for not updating. It has been forever, I know. My computer froze for awhile, and it started working only awhile ago. I am working on the next chapter, case I have finals this week, but after that, I will be able to update at least once a week. Please keep reading, I am so SO SO sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

I AM CURRENTLY REWRITING ALL MY STORIES AND REPOSTING THEM. I AM 100 SORRY, I HAVE BEEN AN AWFUL AUTHOR BECAUSE OF HEALTH REASONS. I WILLL REPOST ASAP!!!!! 


	14. Some things, a father just knows

**Hey everyone! Long time no update, and I am SOOOO Sorry, really. Just so everyone remembers, this takes place in the 2004-2005 season, right after Lucy had Savannah. PLEASE tell me if you have any ideas or thoughts!

* * *

**

Matt looked down at his baby sister. He felt tears slide down his face as he watched her heart machine beep, knowing that she wasn't awake. Nobody else was in the room. They had left to make calls to church members, to get some dinner, or to basically clear their heads. Eric had returned from bringing Max, his mother, and Ruthie's friends home, and was desperately trying to console Annie.

"Ruthie, do you remember when I was 18, and you didn't want me to leave to college, because you thought I was abandoning you? Remember when I ended up going to the local college and staying there for one more year? I wish I never would have left now. I wish I could take it all back. Maybe I could have been there when this happened, and it never would have happened. I know it sounds silly, but that is the way I feel. I know that me never moving away from home never would have prevented this, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to take it all back." Matt whispered down to her, his voice breaking with every word.

Ruthie didn't respond. Matt knew she wouldn't, but the hope that she would remained within him.

"C'mon Ruthie. Please wake up. It's me, Matt! Please!" he begged. Becoming more upset, he quickly left the room. Even though nobody was in it, he still felt as if he were making a fool of himself. He quickly headed towards the elevator, heading outside for some air.

Seeing Matt leave, Eric understood. Some things, a father just know. Him and his son were alike in the way they expressed emotions, and Eric desperately needed to go outside for air, also. But his wife meant more to him than his own feelings, so he had to deal as best as he could. He looked over at his wife holding their granddaughter, and his heart broke. If only he could make the pain go away.

* * *

Kevin and Lucy exited the elevator, entering the cafeteria. Lucy was gripping his hand tightly, and he held on tightly also. Picking up a tray for the both of them, he never let go of her hand, rubbing it slightly with his thumb at the same time. He ordered both of them the special of the day and two bottles of water. After paying for their order, he picked up the tray and led Lucy into the sitting room, placing their tray onto the table. It wasn't until then that he let go of her hand to pull out her chair. Pulling out his own, he turned his toward hers.

"Lucy, you haven't said a word in awhile. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, handing her food and water to her.

Lucy shook her head, her eyes welling up with tears. "Kevin, if I can't even take my teenage sister out horseback riding without something happening, how am I going to be a good mother to Savannah?" She asked, her voice breaking.

Kevin took both her hands in his, looking her in the eyes. "You know what happened today is not your fault, Luce. You cannot blame yourself. You are going to be the best mother to Savannah, and any other children we are going to have in the future."

Lucy felt her tears begin to subside a bit. "But how do you know, Kevin!" She asked, needing reassurance.

Kevin smiled sadly. "There are just some things a father knows." He replied.

Lucy gave a small smile, opening up her tray.

* * *

**I should have an update done by next week, even before that. Any ideas, let me know!**


End file.
